Fairy Charafe
is an object that Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai obtain in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. The Fairy Charafe has the shape of a teakettle and is used to store the collected Miracle Drops, that are needed to restore the Land of Fountains and the World Tree. It first appeared in episode 7. History One day, when Saki tries to do her homework, she iss approached by Flappy, whose ears have suddenly started to glow. Of course, Saki wonders what is wrong with him, so Flappy tells her that they need to search for the Fairy Charafe, an item that can store the Miracle Drops in his and Choppy's place. At school, Saki and Mai meet in order to discuss the situation and Choppy explains to them the meaning of the Miracle Drops. She tells them that they are the crystallized powers of the spirits that would keep the World Tree healthy. And now, their powers have become too great for Flappy and Choppy and have caused the two a lot of pain. Thus Saki and Mai wonder about where they can find the Fairy Charafe, which activates the Miracle Drops. They suddenly start to float and glow and give the two a hint where to find the Charafe: A bright glowing light appears in distance. However, Saki and Mai aren't the only ones to see the light, as Karehan also notices it. Since they still are in school, Saki and Mai agree to look for it later. After school, the two head out to the forests, to the place where they believe to find the Charafe. They reach a big and empty space as suddenly Karehan appears and summons many roots from the trees nearby and fuses with them to create one giant Uzaina. Even though the strength of the Uzaina, Cure Bloom and Egret are unwilling to give up as the only thing they care about right now, was to find the object that will help Flappy and Choppy. With this power, they perform Twin Stream Splash and manage to defeat Karehan. The new obtained Miracle Drops's powers are recognized by the ones that were in Saki's backpack and reveal the Fairy Charafe in front of them. Then, Saki and Mai insert the Miracle Drops in the Fairy Charafe and use it to restore the Fountain of Trees. Appearance and Powers The Fairy Charafe is an essential object, that the Pretty Cures use to store the Miracle Drops. The Miracle Powers are required to keep the World Tree healthy and allow the Cures to restore the Fountains that were taken over by Dark Fall. The Fairy Charafe resembles a glassy teakettle with a light pink lid, a pink handle and a pink bottom. The glass part is divided in two halves, one big half at the top and one at the bottom. The top part seems to be longer and shows to have a spiral inside, which leads the inserted Miracle Drops down the Charafe. The bottom part shows to have a crystal ball inside. The two halves are divided by a pink middle part that shows to have some gold details. Trivia *It has also been seen in one of the eye catches, where Saki and Mai put in the miracle drops. Gallery Splash Star Fairy Charafe Small.png|The Fairy Charafe Inside Charafe.png|The inside of the Fairy Charafe Category:Items Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Devices